


Coffee Angel

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: "Did I leave that there. If I've ever left coffee before, Gibbs took it, so how did that get there?"





	1. Coffee Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: I (sadly) do not own any of the characters, names, cars, places (but I would never mind living in DC rather than the sunny spots of England)...ect....ect....yada yada. I do this for fun, it has no profit involved in it. Enjoy.  
Comments Welcome!  


* * *

_Coffee! I need caffine! I seem to live off coffee, but I\'m obviously not the only one. It does keep me awake, but its better than Red Bull, it\'ll only kill me slowly, or something like that. I dunno and I don\'t really care. I am on a caffine low and I think I know what to do about it, it doesn\'t exactly take a rocket scientist does it?_

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs stepped off the last of the steps on the staircase and walked into the empty bullpen. He glanced at the clock, remembering he\'d let his team leave at the reasonable hour of half six. It had been a slow week. Hell, it had been a slow month! Just paperwork and sometimes nothing to do at all. It was an odd thought to think that even DiNozzo didn\'t have any paperwork left. They\'d been leafing through cold cases, trying to find something to occupy them. No luck so far.

Gibbs walked over to his desk and sat down before he noticed the cup of coffee gently steaming in front of him. That was odd, he hadn\'t gotten it, he\'d been in MTAC for the past hour or so. He pulled the Starbucks cup towards him and unclipped the lip. Black from the smell and the look. Looking slightly like drainage water without the lumps. Gibbs took a look around the bullpen. Yep, definatly empty. It was still hot, so it couldn\'t have been sitting there long. 

He put it down carefully, pushing it into the trash bin. Mystery cups of coffee appearing out of the blie weren\'t something to just drink. Anything could happen to a cup of coffee in an hour.

Gibbs forgot about the mysterious cup of coffee, powered down his computer and left NCIS Headquarters.   
\----------------------------------------------  
Special Agent Caitlin Todd waited for the elevators to ping open and made her way to her desk. The first thing she noticed was the steaming cup of coffee sitting on the egde of her desk. She glanced at the three other empty desks. She shrugged, thinking someone had come in early. It wasn\'t unusual for Tim to bring a cup of coffee in from the Starbucks down the road. He didn\'t usually bring one in for Gibbs, who seemed to visit the Starbucks a few dozen times a day. 

Kate seated herself behind her desk and picked up the warm Starbucks cup and took a drink. Exactly how she usually drank it. How thoughtful. She fired up her computer, ready for another dull day of searching through cold case files. 

Special Agent Timothy McGee was next to step out of the elevator and make his way across the bullpen to his desk. The cup of coffee on his desk was a pleasant suprise. He raised his eyes to see Kate engrossed in yet another paper file of a file that had been closed some time ago.   
\"Thanks Kate.\" He called over, picking up the coffee cup and taking a taste. He didn\'t really think to ask just how Kate knew how he took his coffee. Kate looked up from her file.  
\"For what?\"  
\"The coffee.\" Tim replied, indicating the cup in his hand. She frowned.  
\"I thought you got them.\" 

Both looked down at the cups of coffee just as the next member of the team entered, setting his bag down on the floor next to the chair. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo seated himself on said chair and picked up the Starbucks cup of coffee. He swallowed the first mouthful and grinned.  
\"Which of you angels do I have to thank for the coffee?\" He asked, looking from Tim to Kate and back again. They both turned to him.  
\"Neither.\" Kate replied, looking down at her own coffee. Tony raised an eyebrow.  
\"Well it had tp be one of you, because I doubt Gibbs would do it.\"  
\"Do what? DiNozzo?\" Gibbs entered, unheard and unseen from behind and sat down behind his desk.   
\"Morning boss.\" Tony replied, picking up another of the case files. 

Gibbs looked across his desk at the Starbucks cup on every desk. Kate ventured forward.  
\"You didn\'t get the coffees did you?\"  
\"Nope.\" Gibbs replied not looking up from the piece of paper on his desk.   
\"Then who did?\" Tim wondered allowed, voicing everyones thoughts at the moment.  
\"The Coffee Angel.\" Tony replied, recieving a look with raised eyebrows from the rest of the team.


	2. Coffee Cups

The Forensic Scientist at NCIS fiddled with one of her pigtails, looking at her computer screen as it flashed back and forth with pictures of different poisenous animals. Frogs, snakes, spiders, anything really. She'd only just got in and hadn't exactly been concentrating. It had just been thought it was a rather dull day. Abby looked up as the door to her lab was opened and more people than she'd seen in hours and hours walked in. She stood up, her twin pigtails bouncing.

"What you got for me Gibbs?" She asked excitedly, looking to see an evidence bag.

"Coffee." Abby watched the four team members all put down identical Starbucks coffee cups.  
"We have a Coffee Angel." Tony answered her unasked question before she'd had time to voice it.   
"Drops them off in the mornings." Kate continued. "Gibbs wants to know whats in them."  
"Except coffee?" Abby turned. 

Well it was something to do. The team trailed out after their leader leaving Abby with two half full cups of coffee and two hardly touched ones. As she pulled the chair she hadn't used that morning towards her, she noticed the familiar red and white label. She hadn't seen Gibbs carrying a Caf Pow, but the ex-marine had strange ways of turning up and placing things without anyone noticing. She smiled to herself and started testing the coffee.  
\------------------------------------------------  
Gibbs walked into Autopsy where Doctor Donald Mallard and his young assistant Jimmy Palmer were looking over a body. A John Doe from the local police. The body had been found in a park half a mile away in civillian clothes. Nothing to expect he was a Petty Officer, so the local polcie had taken the investigation. It was only after they'd finished that they found out the guy was Petty Officer. They'd given the body to NCIS, but the case had been given to another team. 

"Ah, Jethro." Ducky's clear cut English accent greeted the Ex-Marine.   
"Morning, Duck." He replied, looking over the body of the young Officer.  
"What brings you down here?" the ME asked turned to Gibbs whilst Jimmy started putting the body into one of the large freezers.   
"Recieved any coffee this morning?" Gibbs asked, recieving some raised eyebrows.

"As a matter of fact I have not, but Mr. Palmer had one when he came in this morning." He glanced over to the assisstant, his back to the two talking. He didn't seem as if he'd heard.   
"Where is it?"  
"What?"  
"The coffee?"  
"I believe Mr. Palmer drank it." Ducky replied, frowning. What else were you supposed to do with a cup of coffee.  
"Palmer, who gave you the coffee?" The young ME's assisstant jumped and turned around to face Gibbs and Ducky.  
"Sorry, Agent Gibbs?" He stuttered.  
"Who gave you the coffee, Palmer?"  
"I...It was...just on the side over there." He indicated the desk. Gibbs turned, but the desk was empty.  
"You finished it?"  
"Ye...yes, sir." Jimmy looked at Ducky as if in help. He didn't need to as Gibbs turned on his heel and walked out of Autopsy, heading back up the the bullpen.


	3. Masked

Abby didn't turn as Gibbs entered.  
"I know you're there." She said with a cheerful smile.   
"What you got for me Abs?" Gibbs asked, placing the Caf-Pow down on her desk.  
"Its only been an hour, I haven't finished the first one!" Gibbs raised his eyebrows. Well that was a bit slow for Abby.  
"But I can have another one, I don't mind." This time Gibbs looked at Abby with slight confusion. They weren't thinking about that same thing.  
"What?"  
"The Caf-Pow! I haven't finished the first one you gave me." Gibbs raised his eyebrows again.   
"What?" It was Abby's turn to ask as Gibbs stared at her.  
"I haven't brought you another one, this morning Abs." They both turned to look at the red and white object on the table in front of Abby's computer. 

Gibbs picked up the phone beside Abby's computer and pressed one of the speed dials. Kate answered after the first ring.  
"Todd."  
"Kate, get the camera footage for this morning and last night." He instructed before hanging up.  
"Sure Gi-" Abby looked at her boss leaving, calling behind him.  
"Call me if you have anything Abs."  
"Does he even have to ask?" She muttered before moving back to her computer.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Kate, Tim and Tony were all gathered around the large screen oppersite Gibbs desk when the man himself walked out of the elevator. He had a cup of coffee in his hand. Tony eyed it.  
"You still trust Starbucks. The Coffee Angel could work there." This received a blank stare from his boss. Tony muttered something and turned back to the screen.  
"What you got?" Gibbs looked over Kate's shoulder at the screen.  
"From last night until this morning no-one comes in or out except the cleaner, but he doesn't leave anything resembling coffee. Further on at 0722 theres a flicker on the tape but nothing else happens. At 0729 there's another stutter of static on the tape and there appears these coffee cups."

Gibbs took a minute of staring at the screen, fast forwarding through the hours. Kate arrived, then Tim and then Tony within a few seconds of each other. A few seconds on the tape anyway. Then he himself arrived and he knew what had happened after that.   
"My guess would be that it was put on a loop." Tony broke through the silence.  
"You think DiNozzo. Find out who was on duty at the times of the static change."  
"On it boss." Tony replied, moving to his desk and calling the security survaillence officer. 

Gibbs moved back to his desk, sitting down just as Tony put down the phone.  
"They always change over the guy watching the tapes at 0530, so there were two in the space of the run, but he said there was always someone sitting and watching. But, apparently the camera always flickers somewhere around 0730. something about a short circit." He shrugged as Gibbs looked away from him.  
"Someone would have to know when the cameras flickered and how long they had." Kate mused.  
"But the times the circit shorts isn't always the same." Tony cut into her line of thought. "He also said it does it a lot throughout the day. Just something to do with the camera."

Gibbs phone rang to break the silence in the bullpen as the agents tried to think.  
"Yeah, Gibbs." He answered. "Where...How can you not know?"  
"Car crash, half way up Highway 72." A voice came from the corridor where the elevator met the floor. Tony, Tim and Kate looked up at the new arrival. Gibbs finished his phone call and stood up.  
"Highway-"  
"72?" Kate, Tim and Tony said together, looking over at Gibbs. If Gibbs was suprised he didn't show it.   
"And what has happened?"  
"Car crash, killed two Petty Officers and a Captain, tires were slashed." The voice that had been edging closer and Gibbs hadn't yet looked up at replied. Gibbs' pale blue eyes looked into two bright brown ones. The long brown hair was swept back in a loose pony-tail that she brushed over her shoulder.  
"Anyone for coffee?"


	4. Past Pretenses

Madisyn Kyran didn't even bother taking off the long green coat that reached down to her ankles.

"I presume you all have a reason for not moving." She asked with raised eyebrows.   
"Madisyn, what brings you here."  
"Well, lets just say its now Special Agent Madisyn Kyran." She replied with a smile. She had a backpack slung over her shoulder and looked meaningfully towards Kate and Tony's packs beside their desks.

"Not in a hurry?"   
"McGee, call Ducky. Get the truck." Gibbs picked up the keys and threw them to Tony. He caught them against his chest and picked up his pack, earning a smile from Madisyn. Tim picked up the phone and called Autopsy. Gibbs just eyed Madisyn before she turned and followed Tony into the lift, her bright smile not leaving her lips.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
The car had slid off the highway, stopping nose first in a ditch ten metres off the road. It was an expensive car, silver with a fold down roof, but seeing as it was raning, the roof was still covering the top. The front two windows had been smashed, even though there was only the driver, the two other passengers were slumped in the back seats. The driver was in a Navy Uniform, emmaculately cleaned and well cared for, if you excused the blood. The two in the back were waring civillian clothing but their dog tags were easily visible hanging around their necks.

Two vans pulled up and a car. Somehow Palmer hadn't managed to get lost this time along the route. Maybe Ducky had been driving or some such explination. Gibbs got out of the driving seat of the first van to pull up whilst Tony and Kate got out of the passenger side. Tim had drawn the short straw and clambered out of the back, looking a little pale. The sleek black sedan that had pulled up just behind the van turned off the engine and Madisyn got out of the drivers side, pulling out her pack from the passenger side. Kate looked up as Madisyn caught up with her.  
"That was impressive." She commented.  
"What was?"  
"Keeping up with Gibbs' driving." Madisyn returned the smile as they made their way down the shallow slope to where the car had stopped. 

"Looks like someone checked who they were." Tony called from where he stood beside the passenger window. "And they closed the door after them." Kate brought up the camera and flashed a few pictures of the first Petty Officer before moving around to the other side.

"Someone check the licence-"  
"There arn't any." Madisyn interupted him. Tim and Kate exchanged a glance. Most people had more sense than to interupt Gibbs. Gibbs turned around, and the team promptly started doing something again, not wanting to be caught watching.  
"What are you doing here, Special Agent Kyran?"  
"I was told to observe you by Director Morrow." She replied, holding his steely blue gaze. Gibbs turned his back on her and looked at the car once more. Madisyn carried on as if nothing had happened.  
"Looks like someone either ripped them off or cut them off." Kate straightened up and aimed the camera at the two blank spaces where the licence plates used to be, snapping a few shots. 

Ducky arrived with Jimmy Palmer and bent down to examine the body of the Naval Captain in the front seat.   
"Head trauma, what looks like a broken leg and a chest injury, a few broken ribs at least." Everyone turned to look at Palmer who had spoken. The young ME's assisstant swallowed and looked back at the body, hoping the eyes would turn away.  
"TOD, Ducky?" Gibbs asked.  
"Patience, Jethro. I've only just met the deceased."  
"Boss!" Gibbs turned and followed Tim's call to where he stood a few metres into the brush beside the road. At his feet was a fourth body, curled up in an unnatural position that he'd clearly been put in. Kate joined them with a camera.  
"Why dump a body away from the accident but leave three in the car?"

Her question wasn't answered before a bullet thwacked into the tree in front of the three agents and buried itself a good six inches into the solid wood.


End file.
